RJTV 29 Program Schedule
RJTV broadcast quality local programs, RJTV Interactive News, from Monday to Friday 5:30pm-6:30pm, anchored by Rey Langit; RJ Sunday Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by RJ Jacinto with Angel Karen Fournier; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Wednesday 9am-10am with a primetime replay at 11:30pm-12:30am, hosted by Rey Langit; RJTV Network News, from Monday to Friday 11pm-11:30pm, anchored by April Enerio; and Thank God It's RJ! aired every Friday 10pm-11pm, featuring RJ Jacinto and Friends. RJTV Interactive News and RJTV Network News are also simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810AM and RJ Sunday Jam is also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). RJTV is one of the very few UHF stations seen nationwide through its satellite and cable providers. Slogan * Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel * For me, non-government organization program, classic pop music (video), hourly religious program, hourly home TV shopping shows, annually Pinoy Indie movie slot, and live variety shows such as RJ Friday live jam night and RJ Sunday Jam may be a possible TV show line-up for "sub-channel one"; no U.S. TV shows, no original Pinoy telenovela, period. * Bring back #TimelessTelevision to RJTV: Old shows and classic movies (similar to what they did back in '94 - Our family was 'glued' to TV29 because of that programming mix) Schedule :Monday-Friday (with RJTV Newsbreak at 10 am-5 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - :Mon, Tue, Thrus & Fri: TV Shop :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :10 am - TV Shop :11 am - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4:30 pm - Classic Cartoons: Popeye: The Sailor Man :5:30 pm - RJTV Interactive News (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :6:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :10 pm - :Fri: Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Network News (April Enerio) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :11:30 pm - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: RJ Video Vault :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (replay) :12:30 am to 6 am - TV Shop :Saturday :6 am - Classic Cartoons (Popeye: The Sailor Man, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies) :9 am - TV Shop :11 am - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4:30 pm - Classic Cartoons (Popeye: The Sailor Man, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies) :5:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :12 mn to 6 am - TV Shop :Sunday :6 am - Classic Cartoons (Popeye: The Sailor Man, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies) :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :12 nn - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4:30 pm - Classic Cartoons (Popeye: The Sailor Man, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies) :5:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :12 mn to 6 am - TV Shop 'Programming' - RJTV''s programming line up is a mix of music, entertainment, lifestyle, children and news and public affairs. '''News and Public Affairs (in Filipino vernacular cater to the masses)' :RJTV Interactive News (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 5:30PM-6:30PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :The flagship primetime Filipino news program of RJTV. :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :Anchor: :Rey Langit (2017-present) :Former Anchor: :Tony Israel (2005-2008) :Felix Tambongco (2008-2017) :RJTV Newsbreak (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 9:00PM and 10:00PM (LIVE) (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :3 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: Carmen Ignacio (10AM-5PM), Jojo Dementilla (9PM and 10PM) :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (RJTV 29: October 7, 2017-present) :Wednesday 9:00AM to 10:00AM with a primetime telecast at 11:30PM to 12:30AM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. :The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles Fake News, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Simulcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM at RJ Bistro in Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. :RJTV Network News (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 11:00PM to 11:30PM :Our 30-minute vernacular news program of RJTV is anchored by April Enerio. Music :Thank God it's RJ (1993-present) :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :An entertainment variety show featuring musical performance. Broadcasting live straight from the RJ Bar. :With Ramon Jacinto. :RJ and Friends Band: *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) :RJ Sunday Jam (2003-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3 and DZRJ 810 AM :The top-rating Sunday morning music show with the rarest, latest and greatest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. :Host: Ramon Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier :Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. :Text us if you're watching (Globe number: 09065377241 and Smart number: 09087756298) or message us on Twitter and Instagram (@RJ100FM). Archival programming :RJ Video Vault (June 5, 2018-present) :A collection of some classic programming re-runs of RJTV, including Pinoy Wrestling and RJ's concerts. :RJTV Concerts :RJ Sunday Jam Flashback :Thank God It's RJ Flashback :RJ Music Videos :UR 105.9 Underground Radio Flashback :Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia :Pinoy Wrestling :Home TV Shopping :Jojo A.: All The Way! :Intimate Sessions with Charlie Ysmael Animated :Classic Cartoons (1993-2007, June 5, 2018-present) :Looney Tunes :Merrie Melodies :Popeye: The Sailor Man